Mensonge et conséquences
by oOKuro tenshiOo
Summary: quelques mots et une vie peut changerpour changer mes résumés sont toujours aussi géniaux...


Disclamer : les persos ici présents ne sont pas à moi.

lève sa coupe de champagne Ouais ! J'inaugure la section en français. Bon cette fic personne ne la lira, mais j'avais envie de la faire. Je l'avais dans la tête donc je l'ai faite voila, voila. Bonne lecture…pour ceux qui se retrouve par hasard dans cette section.

Mensonge et conséquences

**OoooOoooO**

_- De nous ou des Fafners, quel est le plus important à tes yeux ?_

_- Les Fafners. _

Kazuki n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Les paroles prononcées par Soushi à ce moment là hantaient son esprit. Soushi avait tellement changer…Ainsi les Fafners étaient plus important qu'eux à ses yeux…Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il inspira profondément et les refoula. Pourquoi pleurerait-il ? Il n'y avait aucune raison valable.

Au bout d'innombrables heures à ressasser des pensées aussi désagréables les unes que les autres, Kazuki parvint à s'endormir. C'est ce moment que choisit un Festum pour attaquer. L'alarme retentit sur l'île et quand il descendit les escaliers pour se rendre au souterrain, il retrouva son père. Ils se rendirent là-bas ensemble et se séparèrent. Le commandant Makabe se dirigeait vers la salle de contrôle. Kazuki, lui, rejoignait le Mark Elfe.

Lorsqu'il « fusionna » avec l'appareil, il ressentit une violente douleur, mais il s'y était fait. Ce qu'il redoutait se produisait, et il le savait. Il avait prit l'habitude de se battre. Pour lui, cela devenait une formalité. Au moment où il sentit Soushi se connecter à lui à l'aide du Siegfried, il ne réagit pas, faisant comme si il ne sentait pas sa présence.

**Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard…**

Kazuki, à bout de souffle se trouvait encerclé par une demi douzaine de Festum. Il était conscient que s'il faisait le moindre mouvement, alors ses ennemis ne feraient qu'une bouchée de lui. La voix de Soushi résonna dans le cockpit du Fafner.

- Kazuki, enfuis toi dès que tu trouves une opportunité.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour ton précieux Fafner ?

- Kazuki ce n'est pas le moment de débattre la dessus.

- On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui risques ta vie.

Le brun occulta la voix qui lui ordonnait de fuir et se concentra sur son problème. A savoir comment réussir à détruire tous ses ennemis d'un coup, quitte à mourir, autant les emporter avec lui dans la tombe, tout comme l'avait fait Shouko. S'il y arrivait, il aurait la satisfaction de ne pas mourir pour rien. Kazuki pensa un moment à activer le Fenrir, mais y renonça. Soushi lui en voudrait à mort, mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'en dissuada, car de toutes façons s'il activait le Fenrir, il était condamné. Non, le problème était tout autre. Pour que cela marche, il faudrait que ses adversaires restent près de lui jusqu'à l'explosion, or la technique qu'avait utilisée Shouko marchait avec un Festum, mais avec six…s'était beaucoup moins sûr. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Kazuki relâcha un peu trop sa vigilance et une voix résonna dans le cockpit. Ce n'était pas celle de Soushi, non celle là il l'entendait hurler depuis cinq minutes, lui demandant de se retirer dès que possible. Non, cette voix n'était pas celle de Soushi, et la question qu'elle lui posa, paralysa le jeune homme.

- Es-tu…Là ?

L'un des sphinx profita de la stupeur du pilote pour l'attaquer. Le Mark Elf se retrouva soudain prisonnier.

- Dépêche toi de te délivrer ! Tu vas te faire assimiler !

- Merci je sais ! Mais tu crois que c'est … AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

**Dans la salle de contrôle…**

- Dépêche toi de te délivrer ! Tu vas te faire assimiler !

- Merci je sais ! Mais tu crois que c'est … AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

C'était trop tard. Le jeune homme était en train de se faire assimiler.

- Commandant il faut envoyer un autre Fafner pour le secourir.

- C'est impossible Toomi.

- Commandant ! C'est votre fils !

- Je sais. Mais si Kazuki n'a pas réussi à les éliminer…Aucun autre pilote ne pourra le secourir.

Des larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur les joues du Commandant d'Alvis. Ses poings étaient tellement crispés que ses jointures blanchissaient.

- J'irais !

Toomi, sa sœur, le comandant et les autres personnes présentes se retournèrent mais n'eurent le temps que d'apercevoir une silhouette aux longs cheveux blonds sortir en courant de la pièce.

Soushi courait. Il courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il entra dans un sas, se déshabilla et traversa la salle de décontamination. Il trouvait que tout cela prenait trop de temps, et du temps il n'en avait pas. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il arriverait trop tard. Il secoua la tête, ne voulant pas y penser. Arrivé au bout de la salle, il enfila la combinaison synergétique et couru jusqu'au cockpit du Mark Drei. Il hurla de douleur au moment de la fusion, mais la mis de côté. Il devait se dépêcher, il n'avait plus le temps de penser à sa propre douleur. A peine avait-il décollé qu'il fonça à l'endroit où se trouvait le Fafner de Kazuki.

Ce dernier était en train de se débattre comme un beau diable pour se libérer. Sa panique atteignait des sommets mais il n'abandonnait pas. En revanche, même si sa volonté ne faiblissait pas, ses forces, elles, l'abandonnaient. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à bouger. Et petit à petit, il sentit qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir. il remarqua soudain que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas entendu la voix de Soushi.

_- Il doit sûrement avoir quitté le Siegfried furieux d'avoir perdu un nouveau Fafner. _

- Kazuki-kun ?

- …

- Kazuki-kun ?

- Toomi ? Je suis désolé, mais je crois que je ne pourrais plus venir dîner chez toi…

- Arrêtes de délirer ! Les secours arrivent ! Tu vas…

_- Super ! J'ai plus de radio ! _

- Les secours arrivent, hein ? J'en connais un qui va être vert de rage. Hehe…

Kazuki perdit connaissance mais un choc violent le fit revenir à lui. Tous les Festum autour de lui explosaient les uns près les autres, subissant les attaques d'un Mark Drei déchaîné. Une secousse plus violente lui indiqua que le Sphinx qui le retenait venait d'être réduit à néant. Mais n'ayant plus aucunes forces, le Mark Elf commença à chuter.

- KAZUKI !

Le pilote susnommé reconnu la voix de Soushi avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Le blond rattrapa l'armure.

- Récupération du Mark Elf effectuée.

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, il sentit un flot de larmes couler le long de ses joues pâles. Soushi prit le chemin de l'île de Tatsumiya et rentra aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avec le poids du Fafner qu'il transportait.

Lorsque les deux armure arrivèrent enfin à destination, Soushi déposa l'armure bleue sur le sol et une équipe médicale se précipita pour sortir le pilote du cockpit. Le temps qu'il sorte lui aussi de son cockpit, il voyait déjà s'éloigner le brancard sur lequel reposait un Kazuki inconscient. Plongé dans ses pensées, ce fut une douleur lancinante qui le ramena à la réalité. Il regarda son bras gauche avec dépit. Voila la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait être pilote…Il porta une main à son œil gauche. Il laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres et prit le chemin de l'infirmerie.

xXx

Maya franchit la porte en courant suivit par Sakura, Kenji et les autres. Le cœur de la jeune fille battait à tout rompre quand elle pénétra dans la salle d'attente, tout son être tourné vers Kazuki.

Maya observa la pièce et son regard tomba sur le jeune homme assit sur l'un des fauteuil. La tête posée dans la main droite, le bras gauche en écharpe, ses longs cheveux blonds lui tombant devant le visage. La jeune fille prit place dans le siège situé en face et observa Soushi. Elle ne pensait pas le voir un jour dans cet état. Il semblait désespéré.

Une porte s'ouvrit puis se referma. Tous se tournèrent vers le docteur Toomi qui sortait de la chambre de Kazuki. Soushi, lui, se retrouva à genoux sur le fauteuil, le bras droit appuyé sur le dossier.

- Maman…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Maya. Il est hors de danger et ne devrait pas tarder à reprendre conscience.

La mère de Maya regarda le blond dans les yeux. Et lui sourit.

- Tu peux aller le voir si tu veux. Mais c'est uniquement parce que c'est toi qui l'as sauvé. Tu es arrivé juste à temps. Un peu plus et il se retrouvait dans le même état que Kasugaï-kun.

- …

La femme quitta la pièce et sa fille posa son regard sur Soushi. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme se rasseoir, des perles salées roulant sur ses joues, faisant briller ses yeux anthracite. Le jeune homme essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la manche, se leva et traversa la salle sous le regard de ses occupants.

Soushi hésita la main sur la poigné mais finit par pénétrer dans la chambre silencieuse. Il referma délicatement la porte derrière lui et s'approcha tout aussi doucement du lit où reposait le brun. Une fois devant celui-ci, il ne pu que sourire devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Kazuki était endormi, paressant presque serein. Sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme régulier de sa respiration, quelques mèches brunes recouvrant ses yeux clos. Du bout des doigts, le blond les repoussa délicatement afin de pouvoir contempler ce visage aux traits si doux.

Il s'assit sur la chaise placée à proximité du lit, saisit la main de Kazuki de sa main valide et posa son front sur le matelas avant de s'endormir.

Une pression sur sa main le tira d'un sommeil agité. A peine réveillé, c'est une voix qui lui rappela l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- S…Soushi ?

Ce dernier releva la tête pour découvrir un Kazuki éveillé qui le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Kazuki ! Tu…

Sa voix s'étrangla et il ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

- Excuse-moi Kazuki ! Si seulement…

- Chut…

Kazuki posa son index sur les lèvres du blond et reprit la parole.

- Merci d'être venu me chercher. Je ne pensais pas que TOI tu viendrais.

- Kazu…

- Tais-toi je savais bien que tu n'avais pas temps changé que ça.

Le brun passa sa main sur la joue de Soushi et y essuya le liquide salé. Sa main s'attarda sur cette joue si douce, puis caressa la cicatrice qui barrait l'œil gauche de son « ami ».

- C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. C'est ma faute si tu es blessé au bras.

- Et c'est ma faute si…

Sa phrase mourut une fois de plus dans sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit une main caresser tendrement ses cheveux.

Tendrement.

Oui, Kazuki regardait le blond avec un regard où se joue tout une variation, mêlant tendresse, attention, complicité et…désir. Soushi lui rendit son regard déposa un baiser emplit d'amour sur ses lèvres alors que les yeux du brun se fermaient de nouveau, contre coup de la tentative d'assimilation qu'il avait subit. Le blond se redressa et couva du regard l'être qui dormait, un sourire ornant son visage, et dit :

- Quand j'ai dit que les Fafners étaient les plus importants à mes yeux…Je mentais. Le plus important pour moi, c'est toi.

**OoooOoooO**

Waouh ! Un lecteur…ah… nan. J'ai rêvé…c'était une libellule…

traverse un grand moment de solitude

Je me demande si un jour quelqu'un lira cette fic ?


End file.
